


Marla/Fran | tell me i'm your baby [I Care a Lot]

by ImmortalRoot



Category: I Care A Lot (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Power Couple, Women In Power, domestic lesbian villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalRoot/pseuds/ImmortalRoot
Summary: Because Fran and Marla call each other baby all the time and I love them.
Relationships: Marla Grayson/Fran
Kudos: 36





	Marla/Fran | tell me i'm your baby [I Care a Lot]




End file.
